


Details

by Ochie94



Series: Wedding Stories [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Wedding, Wedding Planning, mention of other EXO members - Freeform, nervous Kris, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: Kris panic over the tiniest details, while Yixing convince him that no one will pay any attention to it





	Details

Loud sigh echoed inside the big waiting room as a tall man clad in white suit pacing with his long feet around the room. He seemed in distress as his hands clenched and unclenched numerous times while his eyes continuously glancing back at the clock hanging on the wall.

Two other young men who were also in the same room with him got affected by him that they too couldn't stop glancing at each other and then the door, expecting someone to walk into the room.

“Where is Chanyeol?” The tall pacing man stopped abruptly in the middle of the room, his hands raised to let out his frustration which accumulated from the long time he had to wait for his friend who had _volunteered_ to get the hand bouquet -which Chanyeol himself had forgotten to bring with him.

 

“Are you sure?” Yifan asked over his cup of coffee for the fourth time since the other had raised his hand to accept the task. Maybe it was a bit exaggerated but, he couldn't help but feeling some sort of doubt toward his best friend.

“Yes. Is there any reason why you can't trust me with this?” Chanyeol asked back with a pout.

“The fact that you had just spilled your coffee on this plan?” Raising the said victim to their eye level, Yifan stated accusingly, eyes looking at the drenched papers with slight annoyance.

 

The shortest of the three men walked toward the tallest, his hands grasping for Yifan’s hands and enclosed them. “He will come soon.”

“You have been saying that since an hour ago.” Yifan almost glowered at the other if he didn't remember that Luhan was older -even though only slightly- than him.

“He’s probably stuck in traffic, Fan.” Luhan, who entwined their hands together hoping that the action would calm the taller, sighed and dragged Yifan to nearby seat. “Let's take a seat first.”

“But he said that he would come here as soon as possible.” Glancing at the clock, Yifan added. “And it's already ten minutes to the party.”

“Uuh.. Maybe he's already here but not coming here yet. I'm gonna check outside.” The last man who still stood near the door, said while walking toward it.

“Drag him here once you see him, Tao.” Yifan said, trying to contain his anger in that special evening.

“Okay, sure.” Tao nodded and opened the door, he was about to stepped outside when what behind it surprised him that he shouted. “Yaah! Hyung! What are you doing there?! Fan-ge has been waiting for you!”

Perking up at that, Yifan marched up before Luhan could stop him. He pulled the door wide open and glared at the tall man standing few feet away from the door with the hand bouquet -his hand bouquet- held casually over Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Ya!” He shouted and strangled his best friend after snatching his hand bouquet. “What do you think you're doing?”

“Fan-ge!” “Fan..” A pair of voices called him, one in surprise while the other sounded so done.

Yifan ignored them for the sake of shoving his stress into Chanyeol’s mind. “Do you know how much I stress myself waiting for you?”

“Ya, ya, ya. Hyung-” Chanyeol tapped Yifan’s arm as his words came out choked. “Sor-ry. But it's -ixing hyung’s fault.”

“Yixing?” Loosening his choke around Chanyeol’s neck, Yifan turned and found his groom laughing at them.

“I've been here since hour ago, but Yixing hyung dragged me around.” Chanyeol huffed, almost wheezing as he greedily took in air while explaining to Yifan who had turned his glare to the laughing man.

Not amused by it, Yifan let go of Chanyeol and walked to his husband. “Zhang Yixing!”

Yixing, still laughing, turned to Yifan. “What is it, Zhang Yifan?”

At the change of surname, Yifan halted his arms which wanted to capture Yixing into the same torture as Chanyeol. He blinked down at Yixing who grinned at him.

“What?” Yixing teased while spreading his arms, expecting Yifan to come forward so he could hug the taller male.

Yifan stared at Yixing for a while before abruptly turning around to step back inside his waiting room. “Get your suit jacket. It's time.”

Moving in front of the tall mirror to check his appearance for the last time, Yifan ignored the suddenly too much blush on his cheeks and also the familiar amused laugh from certain someone outside the room.

 

“Wait! There is not enough space…” Yifan wanted to say but Yixing already cut him off when the shorter male dragged him away from the cakes table toward the appetizer table.

“It’s alright, Fan.” Yixing said patiently, already moving to look at the staff working in the decoration for the main stage.

“We need another bouquet for that side.” The taller added when he saw the lack of decoration at one corner of the stage.

“The decoration is enough already.” The younger said after giving said corner a brief glance.

“But..” Yifan reluctantly cut his own word when he felt Yixing tugging their entwined hand to make him leaving the spot, before sighing worriedly as he followed him. What Yixing said next didn't really assure him.

“No one gonna notice it.”

 

“Are you ready?” Luhan asked, fretting himself with patting Yifan’s jacket collar to erase the non existent crease.

Holding his hand bouquet tightly in one hand while his other hand entwined with his mother's, Yifan nodded. “Yeah. I'm ready. Is everything ready? All good? No mishap?” He asked back.

With a nod and reassuring smiles from both Luhan and his mother, Yifan sighed his relief before he let go of his mother's hand who had to walk ahead of him into the hall. Blowing out another long sigh, Yifan’s eyes wandering until he found Yixing already moving closer beside him.

Unlike him, Yixing didn't show any nervousness on his face and it brought some sort of relief to Yifan himself as he felt himself relaxing in front of Yixing’s calm smile.

Yixing, obviously knowing his slight panic, took his free hand and gave it a nice reassuring hold Yifan needed more than anything at that moment. The taller wanted to melt under the pressure but he got no time for it.

“It's time.” Someone called out and both Yifan and Yixing stood straight before walking forward.

“Calm down. It will be alright. And this will end before you realize it.” Yifan heard his husband whispered calmly. Nodding, he held Yixing’s hand tighter before looking forward with more relaxed face.

Both smiled wide when the sight of their guests welcomed them into the party hall and word of congratulations became their guide along the way.

Once they were on stage, Yifan glanced briefly around the hall. The hall which on the day before seemed to lack in many things, now looked great and amazing with their guest filling it; and Yifan couldn't pinpoint again the spots where he had ever thought need some more improvement.

_Yixing was right._

There was a lot Yifan wanted to say to Yixing, but with all eyes on them, the elder decided that it could wait later behind the door. Smiling to himself, Yifan sent small glance to Yixing who never once letting his hand go.

_Thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^
> 
> Up Next : Baekhyun  
> Fuzzy pre wedding. Baekhyun wanted it fabulously perfect and Kris being the anchor to his expectations


End file.
